


We need to talk

by randomdestielfangirl



Series: Tumblr gift fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Teacher Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to broach a serious topic, but Dean misunderstands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by [ i-enjoy-frisky-angels-named-cas ](http://i-enjoy-frisky-angels-named-cas.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not a native speaker. I've read through it multiple times, but some errors may still have gone through, sorry!

Dean turns his key in the lock, stepping inside the house with a sigh of relief. It had been a long day at work, and he’s dying to have a long, hot shower to get the grease out of his hands and face. He glances through the kitchen on his way to the bathroom, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see his husband, sitting with his back to him, seemingly lost in thought. Dean tiptoes his way over to him, and swoops down to press a kiss into the unruly mop of dark hair. 

“Dean?” Cas says, turning surprised blue eyes to him as he jerks away instinctively, before smiling and capturing his lips for a warm kiss. 

“You’re home early” Dean says, “How was your day?”'

“It was alright” Cas says mildly, but the circles under his eyes and his general air of strain belie the words, “I was just doing some grading”

He flicks his wrist vaguely in the direction of the pile of tenth-grade English essays on the dining table. Dean can see that the stack hasn’t been touched though. And he definitely was staring at the walls when Dean showed up. He looks at Cas narrowly, trying to figure out what’s off with him. 

“Take a shower” Cas says abruptly, getting up “I’ll get dinner ready”

“Okay” Dean says, backing away from the kitchen and frowning as Cas busily starts opening shelves and assembling ingredients. There’s something stiff and jerky about his movements, and Dean finds himself worrying all the way up the stairs.

***

Dinner is a quiet, slightly tense affair. He doesn’t want to push Cas into talking if he is unwilling to. He seems distracted, and Dean can tell by the way he’s pushing the food around his plate that he’s worried about something. Deans doesn’t draw attention to it though, and keeps the conversation light; talking about a panicked client who kept complaining about a ‘whirring noise’ from ‘up front’, which turned out to be just the radiator fan. Cas nods and smiles at all the right places as Dean finishes the pasta, and scrapes his own portion into the bin. 

They do the dishes together before settling in on the old sofa to watch a movie, usually the favorite part of Dean’s day. Cas snuggles into his side as Dean wraps his arm tightly around him, the scent of his dark hair soothing him as always.

“I need to talk to you” Cas says in his gravelly voice halfway into the movie. 

“What is it?” Dean asks him, rubbing Cas’s arm and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Cas pulls away a little and bites his lip, looking up at Dean with anxious eyes. 

“Hey” Dean says, lifting his hand to stroke Cas’s rough cheek, “You know you can tell me anything, right? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong... exactly. I was just thinking. For a while now and-”

Dean feels his heart begin to race. This sounded awfully like the start of every breakup speech he had got in his life. He should have known that a smart, handsome, amazing man like his Cas wouldn’t be happy forever with a greasy mechanic like him, who had only a GED and a crappy rented apartment to offer him. 

“What is it?” he interrupts, grabbing at Cas’s arms as if it would prevent him from disappearing from Dean’s life. 

“I know you may not like the idea” Cas says carefully, “But I want you to please at least think about it”

“What?” Dean’s full-on panicking now. 

“I think we should start thinking about having a baby”

Dean’s brain freezes, and he gapes at Cas as he struggles to reply, the refrain of _‘Oh thank god he doesn’t want to leave me’_ overwhelming him. 

“You don’t like it” Cas says, disappointment coloring his tone, “I’m sorry, I did think so, I won’t bring it up again Dean, but-”

“Oh god, Cas, that’s not it” Dean says, sagging against him in relief, “You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were going to dump me”

“Leave?” Cas asks him, confused, “Dean. Look at me” 

He pulls back and gently cradles Dean’s jaw. His blue eyes are large and fathomless, and filled with affection. Dean feels his heart tighten. 

“I love you” Cas says slowly, not looking away from Dean “And I am where I want to be. And I’m happy, so happy to be with you”

Dean throws his arms around him forcefully at that, before he does something embarrassing like cry. Cas’s hands tighten around him as he topples backwards, taking Dean down with him. He kisses Dean slow and deep, rubbing circles into his back, murmuring soothing words into his mouth. Dean just holds on to him, and lets his fears be comforted away. They lie there cuddling for a long time, the movie playing unheeded. 

“Wait, why did you think I didn’t like the idea of a baby?” Dean asks suddenly, peering at Cas. 

“After Mary was born” Cas says, referring to their baby niece, now almost a year old, “Sam was complaining about having so many late nights, remember? You told me later you were glad you weren’t in his place”

“Oh”

“And when Jess came to pick her up a few months ago” Cas continues, his tone carefully light “When you were handing Mary over to her you told her you were pleased you were her uncle and could return her at the end of the day” 

“Umm” Dean says, “Cas, that was just a throwaway remark, I wasn’t even thinking. I didn’t really mean it”

“I thought it might have been a joke, but I didn’t want to presume. I knew you liked children, I can see how good you are with Mary, but I thought maybe you didn’t want to be a parent. That you’d prefer to have nephews and nieces to having our own. I don’t want to force this, Dean”

“Cas” Dean says, smiling at him “I want to. I want to raise kids with you, watch them grow up, grow old with you. I want to have a family with you”

His husband beams at him, before lunging forward to kiss him. 

“I love you Dean, I do”

“I love you too, Cas”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [ here ](http://randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com/). Come on by and say hello!


End file.
